Poems From The Heart
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I originally wrote these poems for Fullmetal Alchemist. It was last year after I read IDEA's doujinshi's. Then it gave me this idea, but I got bored and never finished so here it is! Rated T because it seems that it should be!
1. The Nightingale Sings To Us

Me: A poem I wrote and put on tumblr also I added more to it cause I thought it should be longer.

Also who ever that snide piece of crap side my tumblr stuff should stay on tumblr can just kiss my butt! I don't care what you think. I originally wrote it for this site anyway so shove that up your condescending nose and eat crap! :/

Enjoy.

/

A song we can not hear, but know so sweetly in the night. It calls us to meet each other every given night. We answer this call and leave the safety of our homes in search of each other through the unknown.

Oh how the song sings to us.

It is the season of our union. We must meet. It is forbidden for us to ignore such a sweet temptation. Pleasure has been promised as well as luxurious pain. You and I can't deny each other any longer.

Such a sweet but sour melody the song sings.

The satisfaction in meeting would never be enough, that we were sure. We knew our primitive ways would invade our minds, yet we simply did not care, because the song calls to us.

Oh how the song sings to you and I.

The intense lust it brings us both when we do finally meet. Bodies pressed so closely there is no space in between. Lips meeting lips with vigor. Breath soaring past our gaped mouths with each intake and release. Skin bare as the day of our births from which we explore so passionately.

Oh, how the song sings to us.

We became consumed with the melody. Devouring each other through ruthless bliss and bursts of pain. Lust simply being pushed aside by instinct, greed, simple need. There is never enough, no satisfaction, so we take more and more until nothing is left to take or consume.

The song still seems to sing then becomes deathly silent.

We still hear nothing, but You and I are now one. The call could not be ignored like so many other times. Resistance was futile the moment we casted it aside as a lie. Rebellious we were at first and now so willing to obey, too weak to stop or push each other away. Yet we found we simply could not turn a blind eye. Our Ignorance to the songs power led us here boneless and tired with the evidence of our meeting clinging to us both. In the morning it will be like this meeting has never happened at all.

The next night the song begins again.

And so we fall into the trap again, the song we try to ignore. Both of us know we cannot cast it aside as nothing of importance or need. It is unavoidable to think such naive misgivings. Once the song has consumed our senses it is a lost cause, so we will meet again on this night, like previous nights before. It will never stop, because it is forbidden for us to do so.

Oh, how the nightingale sings to us.

/

/

Review if you want to.


	2. Our Fragments

Me: I'm so glad I wrote these.

Enjoy!

/

Just like rain you become sad and cold. Colder than the pure whit snow that falls in late December. Even colder than the blizzards that begin in mid January. So cold and so very lonely.

Piece by piece you break under the pressure. You die just a little. Cry after cry. You fell the need to die just a little more, but no one knows how you feel. The doubt that grows excessively in your heart. Your are afraid, scared that people will judge you. So very afraid. Truly terrified of what they say could be true.

Piece by piece you break under the pressure. You die just a little. Cry after cry.

You can't stop these thoughts. They have over taken you. Death is near and oh so close, it's hand reaching out to you. Waiting.

Who is to say you're not dead already, you know you're not and it does not help the fact that you wish you were. Always saying it's for the best, no one will care, no one will notice. You regret those words, though you feel much truth in them. This is who you are, how you will always be till the day death grabs you hand.

Piece by piece you break under the pressure and cry after cry you die just a little.

But I can change that, it hurts me to see you shed so many tears. Hurts just to see you lie on your bed lifeless and without hope. It completely crushes me. All the pain you went through, yet stayed strong all those times and now you are just broken. So broken that you cannot be fixed with mere word, but I must keep trying!

Piece after piece you break under the pressure and cry after agonizing cry you die just a little.

The hope you've been searching for is right in front of your eyes. It's me! Please, all you have to do is open them and look. Open those beautiful gold eyes that I adore so much it hurts not to see their beauty up close. Look at me so I can be your hope. Let me pick up the fragments you lost and start a new. Start a new life full of love and happiness for us both.

I will make you happy again and will shield you from all the pain. Lay all of your burdens on me so you won't have to deal with the unbearable weight that you have carried for much to long. Let me take them off your scared shoulders. I will give you a rest. Trust in me, let me help and let me heal you.

These are your fragments, so I will pick then up so that they with become ours. I will bare them as my own so you shall take a rest. I am your hope. Trust that all the pieces will form one beautiful person. You are that person. I will make you whole again.

So tell me, what is there to piece together? What are these little specks that have fallen from your heart? Can you tell me? Your fragments?

No, these are... OUR fragments.

/

/

Review if you want to! :3


	3. The Precious Wonders

Me: I think there is on more chapter left but I get to it later.

Enjoy! :3

/

They call us The Precious Wonders.

I don't know why they call us this. It is too hard to explain when there is no explanation. All we do is travel from town to town sometimes to places we have journeyed before. Then we would hear that saying: Precious Wonders. I know we make people wonder, but what is this about being precious?

Is it because they know we are lovers or is it the fact that we always give each other shy glances? Maybe or maybe not, because I am not sure. Is there a way to know? If so then why is it so difficult to understand? I want to know.

They call us The Precious Wonders.

What do these three words even mean? Is there some hidden secret. Is it a cruel inside joke? Please, tell me if I'm missing something important. Am I? This is eating away at me and I want to know, but it could be something I've already known. What is it? I must know!

The Precious Wonders is what they call us.

I become frustrated with this saying. It has been straining my mind whenever I think of it. I can never just let the little things go unless it is none of my business, but I fell that it is connected to us some how. I really want to know the meaning.

The Precious Wonders is what they call us.

Alas, I have finally figured out it's meaning! The mystery has been solved. Everything was just in my head. Gosh, I must have worried you sick over my inner musings, yet I have long last found the answers to my question.

The reason why they call us The Precious Wonders.

We are who we are. That is the answer to that mind reeling question that would not simply leave my mind. It is you and I that keep each other together through everything. Through the pain, the happiness, sadness, and glory. We consider these moments precious, because you and I did them together. It's a wonder how we have been together so long, but we could not leave each other because our bond is so strong that nothing could lead us apart.

The reason why they call us The Precious Wonders.

Our love for one another is what kept us together for many years. This is the answer. I love you as you love me. We keep each other balanced. That is our gift.

They call us The Precious Wonders...

Because we truly are... The Precious Wonders.

/

/

Review, but don't do it unless you want to!


End file.
